Cuentos de Hollows para Yachirus
by Nanashi-Okita
Summary: Cuentos de hadas modificados por el único y fabuloso Kenpachi!
1. El bello durmiente

Ok, se supone que esto sucede antes de que Yachiru y Kenpachi estén en la Sociedad de Almas, mientras están en Rukongai

* * *

-¡Ken-chan! ¡cuéntame un cuento!- Los transeuntes de Rukongai miraban con una mezcla de espanto y hastío a la niña que vociferaba de esa forma, y si nadie le decía algo era por la mirada psicópata de su gigantesco acompañante. Zaraki maldijo mentalmente al cuentacuentos que se habían encontrado el día anterior y que había traumado a Yachiru con los cuentos de hadas:

-Yachiru, no conozco ningún cuento- Zaraki decidió ver si de esa forma Yachiru se calmaba, ¿Qué podía saber él de cuentos con princesa y príncipes si nunca los había escuchado? Él sabía de peleas, de hambre, de sangre y vísceras, de un mundo donde si tú no peleabas por tu vida, nadie más lo haría, ningún príncipe te salvaría.

-Entonces cuéntame el mismo que el hombrecillo extraño me contó ayer- Kenpachi deseó que "el hombrecillo extraño" estuviera ahí para atravesarlo con una espada de forma en extremo dolorosa, pero suspiró y dijo:

-Ok, te contaré un maldito cuento-tomó aire recordando la historia- _Había una vez en un reino muy lejano un rey y una reina que..._

-Ken-chan, ¿cómo eran el rey y la reina?- _"¿Y cómo se suponde que yo lo sepa?"_, pensó Zaraki, no era muy bueno con las descripciones así que miró alrededor suyo para inspirarse, su mirada cayó en un hombre pálido con cabello obscuro vestido con una yukata que a pesar de su sencillez se notaba costosa, probablemente un niñito noble que quería conocer Rukongai de "incógnito", iba de la mano con una mujer que Zaraki sabía no era noble, la conocía de vista, quizás hasta le hubieran dicho su nombre, decidió que ellos serían los reyes, los señaló:

-Eran como ellos.

-¿Cómo Hisana?- oh, así que se llamaba Hisana, bien.

-Sí, ok, _estos reyes querían tener un hijo...-_

-¿Por qué un hijo? ¿Por qué no una hija?

-mmm, porque...eran machistas y creían que solo un hombre podría ser un buen rey un día

-Pues que tontos

-Bueno, claro que lo eran, ahora no interrumpas Yachiru, _todas las noches, día tras día intentaban tener un niño.._

-¿Cómo?

-Er, escribiéndole a la cigüeña. _Un día su deseo se hizo realidad y ...-_ ¿Qué habían tenido los reyes? niño o niña...maldición, no se acordaba, tendría que inventar sobre la marcha -_...tuvieron un niño que era como ese tipo de cabello blanco que va por allá_ -lo señaló antes de que Yachiru preguntara, que cara de amargado tenía el sujeto y eso que era solo un mocoso chaparro. Tomó aire para continuar_- todos los habitantes del reino fueron invitados a conocer al príncipe, excepto una bruja que vivía por ahí..._

-¿Cómo era la bruja? ¿Era como la mujer sin brazo que vimos el otro día?

-Sí, exactamente como ella. _La bruja-sin-brazo no quería al príncipe ni a los reyes_...

-¿Porque eran unos machistas tontos?

-No lo se, sólo estoy contando el cuento, yo no lo hice. A ver, y _como no los quería y no la habían invitado a la fiesta planeó su venganza._

_Algunos años después, cuando el principito ya había crecido un poco, la bruja decidió que era el momento de vengarse, así que aprovechó un momento en el que el mocoso paseaba solo para enviar a un hollow a atacarlo -_Zaraki recordaba algo de que una princesa se había lastimado con el huso de una rueca, pero se la hacía una forma muy estúpida de lastimarse, así que decidió cambiarlo- _el hollow lo atravesó con sus garras, pero no salieron vísceras y sangre, sino que el príncipe cayó en un sueño parecido a la muerte. Su agresor lo llevó al castillo de la bruja y ella envió un mensajero a los reyes para decirles lo que había hecho y advertirles que la única forma de salvar a su hijo era derrotándola y que él despertaría con el primer beso de amor..._

_-_Ken-chan, ¡eso es muy cursi!

-Bueno, bueno, _despertaría con una cachetada. Los reyes pusieron avisos en todos lados ofreciendo como recompensa la mano del príncipe..._

_-_¿Le iban a cortar la mano a su propio hijo?

-No, quiere decir que quien lo rescatara podría casarse con él

-¿Y si lo rescataba un hombre?

-eeergh, bueno, entonces no ofrecían eso, _ofrecían...la mitad del reino y una gran recompensa a quien lograra traer al príncipe sano y salvo de vuelta al palacio. De todos los rincones de la tierra llegaron guerreros y príncipes ansiosos por la recompensa, pero todos morían al enfrentarse a la bruja, quien ponía los cráneos de los vencidos en estacas en todo su jardín para asustar a los que buscaban derrotarla. Un día, cuando ya todos pensaban que la sin-brazo había ganado, se presentó ante los reyes..._

_-_Ken-chan, ¿Puede ser mujer la que salve al príncipe dormilón?

-Déjame continuar, ni siquiera había dicho quien o que era lo que había llegado. ¡Podría haber sido un maldito panda!. A ver, ¿Dónde me quedé?, ah sí..._se presentó una princesa montada en un..._

_-_¡Dragón!

-Sí, _en un dragón gigantesco que atemorizó a todos...-_Yachiru se imaginó a sí misma vestida con un hermoso kimono montada en un dragón con pinchos en la cabeza y una cicatriz a lo largo de toda la cara,- _el rey y la reina no creían que la princesa fuera capaz de derrotar a la bruja y el rey se burló de ella, y le dijo que si lograba vencerla, podía tener lo que quisiera como recompensa, incluso casarse con el principillo. La princesa se fue muy molesta al castillo de la bruja...-_

-¡Ken-chan!, ¿La princesa se puede llamar Yachiru?

-Está bien, entonces_ cuando la bruja-sin-brazo vio acercarse a la princesa Yachiru, mandó a su ejército de Hollows a a atacarla, pero el dragón les lanzó unas gigantescas bolas de fuego que los calcinó a todos haciendo que entrañas quemadas volaran por todo el lugar. La bruja estaba sorprendida, nadie nunca había hecho eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse más porque Yachiru saltó del lomo del dragón y la atacó con una espada, la bruja detuvo el golpe con..._

_-_¡Un boomerang!

-¿Quién está contando el cuento?- al fin, estaba disfrutando algo y Yachiru lo interrumpía, psch -_ su boomerang, y le intentó devolver el ataque, pero la princesa saltó para evadirlo y con un ataque aéreo le hizo una herida gigantesca en un hombro , mientras la bruja gritaba de dolor, Yachiru aprovechó el momento y le cortó la cabeza matándola. Luego subió a la torre más alta del castillo donde encontró al príncipe dormido-muerto y le dio una cachetada rompiendo el hechizo. Mientras el mocoso intentaba comprender lo que había pasado y porque había una niña cubierta de sangre frente a él, ella lo tomó en sus brazos y brincó sobre el lomo de su dragón partiendo hacia el palacio de los reyes. Ellos estaban sorprendidos y encantados de ver a su hijo, pero cuando su salvadora comenzó a pedir su recompensa, se burlaron de ella y le negaron su premio. La princesa muy enojada hizo que su dragón los rostizara, como todos los habitantes del reino estaban hartos de sus reyes quisieron que Yachiru fuera su nueva reina y organizaron un gran banquete en su honor.._

-¿Con dulces?

_-Sí, con muchos dulces, y así vivieron felices por siem..._

-¿Y qué le pasó al dragón?

_-También estaba ahí y comió rey rostizado, y todos vivieron muy felices. FIN_.- Kenpachi soltó un gran suspiro, aliviado.

-¡YAY! Que cuento tan genial, Ken-chan, es mejor que el que oí ayer- Yachiru danzaba por el piso feliz de la vida, Zaraki sonrio al verla tan contenta.

-Que bueno que te gustó

-Me encantó, ¿me cuentas OTRO?

* * *

Jajajaja, me divertí un rato escribiendo esto, espero les haya gustado, no se si habrá otro, pero en fin. jeje.

Por si no se entendió o no lo notaron los reyes eran Byakuya y Hisana (sorry, odio a Byakuya), el príncipe Hitsugaya (sip, tampoco me agarada) y la bruja Shiba Kuukaku (ella sí me cae bien, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió pa este papel, ups).

Saludos!


	2. Rapunzel Hairway to where?

Zaraki suspiró mirando el techo de la vieja cabaña, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían soportar viviendo así? sin un hogar fijo, sin comida frecuente, sin oponentes dignos para pelear...bueno, él podía seguir así, toda su vida había sido de esa manera, pero Yachiru tenía derecho de vivir de mejor forma; en un lugar sin goteras y sin olor a moho...

-Ken-chan- la vocecita de la niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos- no puedo dormir, cuéntame un cuento.

-Yachiru, no conozco otros cuentos aparte del que te conté el otro día.

-Entonces inventa uno, por faaa, para que pueda dormir.

-¿Prometes dormirte sin refunfuñar o inventar excusas?

-¡¡¡Síí!!!- ante la perspectiva de una noche tranquila, Kenpachi comenzó a buscar alguna cosa que le sirviera para inventar un cuento, y recordó algo que había escuchado contar hace mucho tiempo, en un distrito de Rukongai donde el cariño no era una fantasía.

-Bueno, pon atención: _Había una vez un matrimonio que iba a tener un bebé, se querían mucho y parecía que su vida sería perfecta; vivían en una casita al lado del Seireitei -_ bueno, él sabía que el cuento no era así, pero no iba a decirle a Yachiru que las vecinas eran hadas, si lo hacía pasarían días buscando la casita de las hadas_- un día, la esposa se asomó por la ventana y vió un huerto lleno de..._

-¡Dulces!- no parecía ser lo más saludable para una embarazada y definitivamente los dulces no crecían en plantas, pero Zaraki no pensaba discutir con ella.

-Bien, _un huerto lleno de dulces, a la mujer se le antojaron tanto que pensó que moriría si no comía unos cuantos, pero sus vecinos los shinigamis eran muy envidiosos, así que ella se enfermó de antojo..._

-Ken-chan, yo también me voy a enfermar si no como dulces.

-Ni lo creas, eso es un cuento, no pasa en la realidad, ¿entendiste?- Yachiru torció la boca molesta - _...y con el paso de los días enflacó y enflacó, su esposo al verla tan mal y para evitar que su futuro hijo naciera con cara de dulce, decidió entrar a escondidas al huerto de los shinigamis y robarse unos cuantos dulces. En cuanto la mujer los comió, su salud mejoró, pero tambien quiso comer más, de forma que el pobre tipo se vio obligado a robar el huerto noche tras noche, hasta que los shinigamis alarmados por los dulces que desaparecían, decidieron dejar un vigilante..._

-¿Cómo era el vigilante?

-Como todos los shinigamis: vestido de negro, con dos piernas, dos brazos, una boca, una nariz...

-No, pero como era: el color de su cabello, de sus ojos...

-Mmm, era...como el shinigami con cara blanca de payaso y sombrero raro del otro día. ¿Puedo continuar?

-¡Sí!

-_...el vigilante Cara-de-Payaso se ocultó en el huerto, y al caer la noche vio al ladrón, lo detuvo y ya casi le cortaba la nariz cuando el hombre habló pidiéndole compasión, le contó su historia y el antojo de su mujer; el shinigami se apiadó de él y le dejó ir con la condición de que cuando naciera su hijo se los dejaría a ellos. El sujeto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y regañar a su mujer por ser tan antojadiza. Poco tiempo después, nació el bebé que resultó ser una linda niña a la que llamaron Rapunzel..._

_-_¿Por qué le pusieron un nombre tan feo?

-Porque...no se les ocurrió otro

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Ah, entiendo.- ante tal respuesta, Kenpachi gruñó, aquella idea de pasar una noche tranquila le estaba costando caro.

-_...en cuanto los shinigamis se enteraron de esto, llegaron a la casita de sus vecinos para que cumplieran el trato, ellos no pudieron negarse porque les habrían cortado las cabezas, así que llorando les dieron a su hijita. La chamaca creció conviriténdose en una niña tan bonita como tú- _que diablos, el hecho de que le gustara pelear y tuviera una reputación de asesino sanguinario no le impedían ser amable con Yachiru -_ los dioses de la muerte estaban muy orgullosos de su belleza y felices de tenerla como compañía, pero temiendo que un día se fuera de su lado, la encerraron en una torre sin puerta a la que solo subía el Shinigami viejo de barbas y cejas largas que era el más envidioso de todos. Para subir aprovecharon que Rapunzel tenía el cabello muy largo y lo usaban como escalera..._

_-_Pobrecita, seguro le dolía tener colgando a ese tipo.

-Seguramente, pero si no subía así, no podía subirle la comida. _Ella para entretenerse cantaba- _Yachiru se imaginó a si misma con el cabello largo largo largo cantando: "...666 the number of the beast, hell and fire was spawned to be released..."- _un día, un príncipe que pasaba por ahí la escuchó cantar y se enamoró del sonido de su voz, día tras día iba a escucharla y mientras lo hacía buscaba la forma de_ _entrar a la torre, un día vio al barbón llamar a Rapunzel y decidió intentar subir en cuanto el tipo se fuera. En cuanto esto pasó, se acercó a la torre y..._

_-_Ken-chan, ¿qué canción cantaba Rapunzel en ese momento?

-Eh...pues...

-Cántala, ¿sí?- Zaraki cantó la primera canción que se le vino a la mente

-"I´m your dreams make you real, I´m your eyes when you must steal, I´m your pain when you can´t feel, Sad but True.." bueno, pero eso no importa, el caso es que.._llamó a Rapunzel, el cabello-escalera cayó desde la ventana, el príncipe trepó y al llegar arriba, vio a la joven más linda que hubiera conocido. Después de eso, todos los días la iba a visitar hasta que le propuso que se escaparan juntos, ella aceptó y ya se iba a cortar el cabello para usarlo como escala cuando el sujetillo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que él cada día le llevaría pedazos de madera para hacer una escalera, no muy convencida, la chica accedió. Y así lo hicieron durante un tiempo hasta que el guardián shinigami-Barbón notó que Rapunzel estaba muy distraida, pues ese día no le había hecho caso a la primera cuando la llamó, entonces la interrumpió mientras cantaba... -_ Yachiru volvió a interrumpir tarareando una canción que le encantaba: "Si he de morir será luchando..." _-sí, eso cantaba cuando la interrumpieron para preguntarle la causa de su distracción, ella fingió no entender pero su captor vio la escalera medio escondida descubriendo así su plan, la iba a atrapar..._

-Ken-chan, dime que no era tan tonta como para dejar que ese tipo la atrapara.

-No te vas a enterar si no me dejas continuar. _La iba a atrapar cuando ella tomando la zanpakotou del shinigami se cortó el cabello y lo usó para bajar de la torre dejándolo amarrado de una argolla de la ventana; el Barbón enojado porque se le hubiera escapado, decidió quedarse a esperar al que le había metido a la niña esas ideas en la cabeza, lo que no sabía era que ella también se quedó a esperarlo. Al llegar el príncipe, subió como de costumbre y se sorprendió al ver a un tipo viejo y feo en vez de a su amiga; aprovechando su asombro, el shinigami lo atacó con la zanpakotou, lo hubiera rebanado por la mitad si en ese minuto no hubiera entrado Rapunzel (Barbón había olvidado recoger la cabellera una vez que hubo subido el príncipe), tomó lo primero que encontró a la mano para atacar, resultó ser la katana del príncipe y con ella empezó a pelear con el otro, los golpes iban y venían, las chispas volaban al chocar las espadas cuando al fin la espada de Rapunzel encontró el pecho del shinigami, la hundió llenando la torre de rojas manchas de sangre y matando a su captor. Una vez hecho esto, le dio la mano al príncipe que la miraba boquiabierto y juntos bajaron de la torre huyendo hacia la libertad. FIN. - _Kenpachi volteó a ver a Yachiru preguntándose porque no lo había interrumpido al final y queriendo saber que le había parecido el cuento, ¡pero ella ya se había dormido!

* * *

Wow, cuantos reviews, jeje, no los esperaba. En fin, a mí me gustó más el capítulo pasado, pero igual disfruté escribir este, los fragmentos de las canciones que incluí son los siguientes (por orden de aparición):

-"The number of the beast"-Iron Maiden

-"Sad but True"- Metallica

-"Van a Rodar cabezas"- Mägo de Oz.

Obviamente, el barbón es Yamamoto y de príncipe...no se me ocurrió nadie, je.


	3. Cenicienta

-Keeeen-chan- Zaraki escuchó la vocecita cantarina que se acercaba y se preparó para lo imprevisto, la niña no había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que habían dejado Rukongai, pero sí sus condiciones de vida: había comida y los cuarteles eran más cómodos que cualquier choza al otro lado de la barrera que separaba el Seireitei de Rukongai; aunque estaban en la 11 división, que debería ser promesa de grandes peleas, él no había encontrado nada que lo emocionara, pero pensaba hacer algo al respecto: desafiar al capitán a un duelo a muerte, eso tendría que ser excitante.

-¡Ken-chan!- Yachiru se lanzó a la espalda de su gigantesco padre-amigo - ¡mira lo que me prestaron!- Kenpachi no dejaba de asombrarse de la recibida que había tenido la chiquilla hiperactiva: tras las primeras miradas de censura, la mayoría la trataba muy bien: mimándola, dándole dulces...todos decían que era muy dulce e indefensa para estar ahí, Zaraki reía para si mismo, ya verían que tan indefensa podía ser Yachiru; por lo pronto disfrutaba lo que veía.

-A ver, ¿te prestaron un libro?

-Nana-chan me lo prestó, ¿Me lo lees?

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella?- Nanao, la teniente del octavo se había vuelto la cuentacuentos oficial para alivio de Zaraki.

-Porque me dijo que estaba ocupada con el papeleo, aparte sus cuentos son lindos, pero no tan geniales como los tuyos.- Kenpachi suspiró, ¿Quién se resiste a las adulaciones de una niña?, leyó el título del libro "Cenicienta" ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Por qué todos los cuentos tenían nombres tan raros?. En fin.

-Bueno, bueno, te lo voy a leer: _Hace mucho tiempo..._

_-_¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?

-Mmm...como toda la vida del viejo Yamamoto. Continuo..._vivía en un reino muy muy lejano una niña que había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña, su padre la quería mucho y como era muy rico le daba todo, pero pensaba que su hija merecía tener una madre, así que buscó una esposa -_que chiste, pensó Zaraki, busca mamá para la niña pero no le pregunta su opinión, mejor hubiera dicho que él se sentía solo y necesitaba una mujer - _la señora con la que se casó era viuda y tenía dos hijas, pero no toleraba a su hijastra..._

_-_¿Las hijastras y la madrastra y la niña cómo eran?- maldición, otra vez las descripciones, pensó en todos los shinigamis que había visto para poder responder.

-Las hijastras eran como la capitana Trenzuda bajita y la teniente del Cara de Payaso; la niña era como la chica de la academia de shinigamis que trae un chongo chistoso...

-Ah, ¿Momo-chan?

-Sí, ella. Y la madrastra....- rayos, no se le ocurría otra mujer, decidió decir una tontera como último recurso -la madrastra era como el capitán de lentes- odiaba a ese sujeto, tenía cara de pacifista pero por alguna razón, Zaraki desconfiaba de él.

-Pero él es hombre Ken-chan.

-Bueno, imagínatelo con un kimono o una falda.- retomó la historia- _...la madrastra no dijo nada de sus sentimientos hacia la niña mientras el papá vivió, pero en cuanto murió el sujeto, comenzó a maltratar a su hijastra, sus hijas la imitaban burlándose de la chamaca, le quitaron sus ropas elegantes y la relegaron al peor cuarto de la casa, despidieron a toda la servidumbre e hicieron que la huérfana se hiciera cargo de la limpieza..._

_-_¿Y del papeleo?

-_...también de eso. Como ella tomó la costumbre de acurrucarse junto a la chimenea en sus tiempos libres llenándose de ceniza, sus hermanastras y madrastra la apodaron "Cenicienta". A pesar de todas las crueldades que recibía, ella no se quejaba, al contrario, trataba a sus torturadoras con cariño y hacía las cosas muy bien, pues era una persona muy buena. -_ "Ah, ahora resulta que ser dejado y que te usen como tapete solo porque sí te vuelve una buena pesrona" pensó Zaraki.

-Pero eso es ser torpe, ¿no, Ken-chan? - él sonrió al ver sus pensamientos reflejados en la pregunta de la niña.

-_Un día, llegó una invitación a un...-_ ¿Baile? ¿Aquello decía baile? ¡Pero que historia tan aburrida! y de todas formas, ¿Cómo iba a describir un baile si Yachiru preguntaba? toda la música que a él le gustaba no se bailaba, tendría que arreglarlo- _...a una exhibición de combate, el príncipe del reino asistiría a ella con la idea de buscar una novia entre las mujeres que fueran..._

_-_¿Cómo era el príncipe?

-Mmm, como el otro estudiante de la academia con cabeza de piña roja.

-¿Y por qué buscaba novia de esa forma?

-Porque no tenía vida social. _Las hermanastras se emocionaron mucho con la invitación y la madrastra también, pues el príncipe era un buen partido para sus hijas..._

-¿Buen partido significa que lo iban a partir?

-No, significa que era provechoso_...Cenicienta también quería ir, pero su familia se burló de ella y de su apariencia, por lo que ella tuvo que callarse y ayudar a sus hermanas a arreglarse. Cuando todas se fueron, Ceni salió al jardín a llorar sus penas, mientras sollozaba, apareció un hada, quien al enterarse de la razón de su llanto le dijo "Y bien, ¿Qué has hecho tú para defenderte de tu madrastra? Eres tan buena-zonza que ni siquiera te defiendes cuando tienes derecho. No deberías dejar que unas tipas te pisoteen, ¡Ten un poco de orgullo!"..._

_-_¿El hada tenía el cabello rosa?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- la imaginación de Yachiru volvió a volar, se vio a sí misma con alas de mariposa (rosas, obviamente), tutú de ballet y su zanpakotou con una estrellita en la punta, como varita mágica. Kenpachi continuó - _...tras regañar a Cenicienta, el hada se compadeció de ella y le dijo que iría a la exhibición de combate: tocó con su varita a seis shinigamis que pasaban por ahí convirtiéndolos en caballos, luego transformó un dulce en una gigantesca carroza. Finalmente cambió los harapos de la niña por el vestido más hermoso que te puedes imaginar, atado con un moño de seda brillante...-_ no iba a decir que eran zapatillas de cristal, ¿quién demonios podría caminar con eso?-_...le advirtió que toda la magia desaparecería en cuanto el reloj diera las doce, y así Ceni fue a la exhibicón. En cuanto entró, todos voltearon a verla de tan guapa que se veía, su familiastra no la reconoció, y el príncipe-piña la invitó a sentarse a su lado..._

_-_Ken-chan, ¿Viene una parte romántica, rosa y empalagosa como dulce relleno de miel?

-Eeeh, sí.

-Sáltatela entonces, ya sé que se van a caer muy bien, se van a mirar y me voy a aburrir - Sin quejarse de esa orden y agradeciéndola mentalmente, Kenpachi obedeció.

-_....tan ocupados estaban los dos tórtolos que no se fijaron en la hora, y cuando el reloj comenzó a tocar las doce campanadas, Cenicienta saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, su pareja intentó atraparla del moño, pero solo se quedó con este mientras su dama huía hacia la noche. A la mañana siguiente, como quería encontrarla, mandó probar el moño a toooodas las mujeres del reino..._

_-_¿Qué Momocienta no le había dicho donde vivía o su nombre?

-Pues no creo, de todas formas, ¡Yo no escribí el cuento!..._cerca del atardecer, llegó a casa de Cenicienta, las hermanastras se probaron el moño pero a ninguna la quedaba: a la trenzuda le quedaba muy ancho porque ella era un palillo, a la otra no le entraba porque era muy caderona. El príncipe les preguntó si no había nadie más que pudiera hacer la prueba, ellas le respondieron que solo una criada-poca-cosa, pero igual la llamaron, en cuanto se probó el moño el príncipe la reconoció..._

-Era muy despistado Piñita-chan, ¿no?

-Pues...sí, tenía mala memoria para las caras..._se abrazaron y el príncipe le pidió matrimonio, pero la madrastra no se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada a diferencia de sus hijas, que solo miraban con ojos muy grandes la escena; abrió mucho mucho la boca sacando hollows por ella. Entonces apareció el hada para advertir a Cenicienta del ataque, la chamaca comprendió que ella debía pelear sola esa batalla, y usando el moño como látigo atravesó la carne del torrente de hollows llenando la habitación de restos y sangre, la madrastra intentó volver a atacar pero su hijastra..._

_-_¡La amordazó con el moño usando luego los extremos como brida para obligarla a arrodillarse!

-Sí, sí, eso- gruñó Zaraki, era la parte que más le gustaba del cuento y no lo dejaban narrarla-_...una vez que la tuvo de rodillas, tomó una espada que el hada hizo aparecer y la acercó al pecho de su torturadora diciéndole: "Me maltrataste sin razón mucho tiempo, pero ya no más", entonces le atravesó el corazón matándola. Ya libre, Cenicienta fue con el príncipe a..._

_-_¿Y las hermanastras? ¿También las mató Momocienta?

-No, _ellas aprovecharon que les perdonaron la vida y la rehicieron lejos de Cenicienta, quien vivió feliz con su príncipe-piña en el castillo para siempre. FIN._

-Wow, Ken-chan, ¡Qué cuento tan genial! Deberías escribir cuentos para niños.- Kenpachi no respondió, "lo peor", pensó, "es que hay tipos que lo hacen."

* * *

Mil gracias nuevamenta a todos los que dejaron reviews, hacen que escribir sea aun más agradable. Y sí, este capítulo me gustó más; reparto: Cenicienta- Hinamori Momo; Hermanstras- Nemu y Soi Fon; madrastra- Aizen (juro que olvidé por completo que había sido el capitán de Momo, hasta el final me di cuenta); príncipe- Renji. No hay parejas, todo fue aleatorio.

Por cierto, una duda existencial, si los personajes de Bleach formaran una banda de rock y metal, ¿Quiénes la integrarían? yo propongo a Zaraki en la batería y a Urahara como solista-guitarrista...¿sugerencias?, jajaja, lo que es no tener en que pensar.

Saludos!


	4. La Sirenita

Kenpachi respiró disfrutando de la sensación de calma tras un combate, ¡Hace tanto que no la sentía!. La batalla contra el capitán del onceavo escuadrón había sido de las mejores que había tenido...lástima que no volverían a pelear, el tipo ahora debía de estar enfríandose en espera de ir a su tumba y mientras él, Zaraki Kenpachi, era el nuevo capitán del escuadrón más fuerte de todo el Sereitei.

-¡Bu! Ken-chan.- Yachiru entró dando brinquitos a la nueva oficina de su amigo.

-Hey Yachiru, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando algo con que celebrar tu victoria Ken-chan

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué encontraste?

-¡Un cuento que se que quieres leerme!- Kenpachi suspiró, conociendo a Yachiru, no tenía sentido protestar.

-Está bien, vamos a ver..._Dicen que..._

_-_Ken-chan, empieza con "Había una vez..."

-Pero aquí no dice eso

-No importa, todos los cuentos deben de empezar así.- Zaraki gruñó, así que había reglas para leer cuentos, ¡Que lata!.

-Bueno, bueno_...Había una vez, en el mar de aguas más azules..._

_-_ Oye Ken-chan, ¿Cómo es el mar?- el aludido sonrió, ¡Al fin una pregunta que podía contestar!

-El mar es el lugar más hermoso del mundo, es como un plato de agua que siempre está en movimiento y cuyas olas se estrellan salvajemente contra las piedras de los acantilados. Un día te llevaré, ¿Va?

-¡Va!

-..._en este mar había un palacio donde habitaba el rey de las sirenas..._

_-_Dos dudas, ¿Cómo son las sirenas? y ¿Quién era el rey sireno?

-Ehm...las sirenas...son mitad humanas y mitad... -algo acuático, ¿Qué era?- medusas, dónde deberían estar sus piernas están las cositas esas que tienen las medusas. Y el rey era la versión acuática de Komamura.

-¡Wow! ¿Tenía cabeza de cubeta también?

-Pues sí, no interrumpas tanto..._el rey tenía varias hijas, pero la más bonita era la menor que tenía el cabello rosa-_ Kenpachi se adelantó a la inevitable pregunta del aspecto de la sirenita- _y una voz preciosa. Ella soñaba con ir a la superficie, pero tuvo que esperar hasta cumplir 15 años para que le dieran permiso. Cuando al fin pudo asomarse al mundo exterior fue en una noche que amenazaba tormenta, y ahí, en medio de la inmensidad vio...-_ ¿Un barco de fiesta? pfff, por favor, pensó Zaraki, decidió cambiarlo por algo mucho mejor -_un drakkar, un barco vikingo, cargado de fieros y valientes guerreros, su jefe, el de aspecto más poderoso, atrajo la atención de la sirenita..._No, no sé como era el jefe, no lo voy a describir. -Dijo al ver que la pequeña pelirosa abría la boca para preguntar.

-Malo.

El narrador se encogió de hombros y continuó-..._mientras ella los observaba, la tormenta se desató destrullendo el drakkar, como no quería que el guerrero muriera, la sirenita lo tomó en sus brazos y nadó con él a la playa más cercana. Aunque ya estaba fuera del agua, el vikingo no respiraba, así que..._

_-_Ken-chan, si las medusas te dan toques, ¿Por qué no le dio unos electro-shocks para revivirlo?

-Porque no esperaste a que lo leyera, eso es lo que iba a decir- electro-shocks, ¿Qué cosas leía esa niña? tendría que fijarse más seguido-_ lo revivió a fuerza de descargas eléctricas, justo cuando el guerrero medio abría los ojos, aparecieron en el horizonte unas doncellas que corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo ahuyentando a la sirenilla que prefirió esconderse._

_De vuelta en su casa, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el vikingo al que había salvado y decidió ir a hacerle una visita, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, la de la Bruja del Mar..._

_-_¿Esa bruja era cómo el capitán Cara-de-Payaso?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿A quién más podría parecerse?

-Pero entonces...¿Era bruja o brujo?

-Eee...brujo, el libro está mal escrito..._el Brujo le ofreció a la niña cambiarle sus..."cositos" de medusa por un par de piernas humanas por el módico precio de su voz; como ella en la vida había ido de compras, pensó que era un buen precio y aceptó. Claro que, había un detalle, y era que si no conseguía que el guerrero la amara y si este se casaba con otra, la sirenita se convertiría en espuma y sería bebida de hollow. Pero a ella no le importó y en cuanto tuvo sus piernas, nadó a la playa donde había dejado el guerrero y..._Oye Yachiru, creo que este es un cuento de amor...¿Y si mejor lo dejamos aquí?

-Nah, hay vikingos, y eso siempre es un buen signo.

-Bueeno, que conste que te lo advertí..._y esperó a que llegara el vikingo, lo cual no tardó mucho. Al ver a la chica de cabellos rosas tan sola ahí, decidió llevarla a su fortaleza y cuidarla. Aunque ella no pudiera hablar, pasaban tardes maravillosas juntos..._

_-_¿Haciendo qué?

-Puees..._salían a cazar hollows, navegaban en el drakkar, paseaban por ahí, peleaban con quien se les pusiera enfrente..._

_-_¿Y comían dulces?

-Claro.

-¡Qué buena vida llevaban!

-Ajá, entonces decía que..._así, entre alegrías y buenos momentos, pasó el tiempo, y un día, él le dijo a la ex-sirenita que sus padres querían casarlo con una de las doncellas inútiles que lo habían "salvado" de morir ahogado. Por supuesto que él preferiría casarse con su amiga pelirosada, pero no podía escoger. Ella, al escucharlo, se entristeció mucho y le explicó con dibujos de crayón que era ella quien lo había salvado en realidad. Pero no cambió nada, pues los padres seguían exigiendo una boda con la doncella inútil..._

-Ken-chan...no se va a morir la sirenita, ¿Verdad?

-No sé Yachiru, jamás he leido este cuento- mentalmente, Zaraki maldijo al escritor que tenía a su niña al borde de las lágrimas. Un día se lo encontraría y le iba a ir muy mal, mientras, tendría que arreglar aquella historia-_El día fatídico llegó, todos estaban emocionados, menos la sirenita y el vikingo por supuesto. La doncella, que se parecía a la teniente del cuarto escuadrón, se sentía muy feliz de casarse con el guerrero más poderoso del lugar. Justo en ese momento, atraidos por la cantidad de gente que había reunida ahí, llegó un ejército de hollows; todos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que hacer, menos la sirenita y su amigo. Ella tomó la espada de un invitado y comenzó a matar a los hollows, cortaba cabezas, partía espinazos y regaba sangre por doquier. Los invitados de la boda estaban asombrados, y, al acabar la matanza, decidieron que no podía existir mejor novia para el guerrero que aquella muda-pelirosa; así que, los dejaron casarse y vivir..._

_-_Pero...¿Recuperó su voz la sirenita?

-Estee..pues sí, _persuiguieron al Brujo del Mar hasta que tuvo que devolverle la voz a la sirenita. Y ahora sí, vivieron felices, navegando en su drkkar por siempre._

_-_Uuuf, Ken-chan, pensé que la sirenita iba a morir.

-Yo también, para la próxima, mejor fíjate en que libros consigues, ¿No Yachiru?.

-¡Sí! por ahí vi uno que se llamaba "El Kamasutra", debe de estar bueno, ¿no?

-Eeehm, mejor no... Pídele a Nanao que te busque algo para leer y me dejas ver que demonios es antes de que lo leas.

* * *

Ok, primero lo primero, una mega disculpa por haber tardado tanto, vinieron una serie de cosas (falta de inspiración, examen de la uni, la uni) que me evitaron escribir. Pero aquí está! como una especie de regalo navideño para todos ustedes que leen estas locuras. Gracias por los reviews que dejan y un abrazo!.

Ahora, del cuento...La Sirenita se me hizo especialmente difícil, pues no tiene un final feliz (excepto en la versión Disney), pero igual fue divertido re-hacerlo...y meter a los vikingos, a los que amo, de por medio, jejeje. Reparto: sirenita: Yachiru; Brujo del Mar: Mayuri Kurotsuchi; Doncella: Isane. Sirva este capítulo como mini-tributo a Hans Christian Andersen, autor de la Sirenita original y compañero de los sueños de mi infancia.

Auto-propaganda gratuita: si quieren leer más cosas mías que no sean fan fics visiten h t t p : / / j u d a - d - a r t o i s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

FELICES FIESTAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. Pluminieves

La calma reinaba en todo el Sereitei bajo un cielo azul profundo, el único lugar donde esto no era cierto, era en el onceavo escuadrón donde estaba terminando una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento a las órdenes de su nuevo capitán: Zaraki Kenpachi. La mayoría de los participantes ya estaban retirándose y solo quedaban en el patio de prácticas el capitán, su teniente Yachiru, Ikkaku y Yumichika, viejos conocidos suyos. La niña fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había hecho:

-¿Te divertiste mucho, Ken-chan?

-Bah, ninguno de estos monos debiluchos valen la pena, no se como lograron entrar a este escuadrón.

-Quizás el antiguo capitán tenía otros criterios de selección- comento Yumichika mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello despeinado.

-¿Existen otros criterios aparte de saber pelear?- se sorprendió Ikkaku. Su amigo iba a contestarle cuando Yachiru los interrumpió:

-¡Ken-chan! Prometiste leerme un cuento cuando acabara la práctica.-el capitán se sentó, resignado a llevar a cabo su labor de niñero; por el rabillo del ojo vio a los otros dos que muy discretamente intentaban escaparse y les espetó:

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde creen qué van par de dos?- Ikkaku inventó una excusa mientras empujaba a su amigo a la salida:

-Bueno…es que…no queremos interrumpir este momento tan familiar….

-¡Nada de esas tonterías! ¡Se quedan a ayudarme a contar el cuento!

-P-p-pero, Capitán, nosotros…

-¡Ustedes nada! Yachiru, ve a jugar con esos dos mientras te leo esta cosa.- dijo con la esperanza de que la niña se distrajera torturando a los otros y por una vez no hiciera preguntas.

-¡Yay Ken-chan! Voy a hacerle un súper peinado a Pavito-chan y luego limpiaré la cabeza de Calvito-chan- sonriendo ante las caras de preocupación de sus subordinados, Kenpachi comenzó la lectura del cuento:

-_Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano…_

-¿Dónde es un reino muy lejano?

-En cualquier lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquí…vivía una reina…

-¿Casada o soltera?

-Oh, deja leer…_casada con un rey. Un día de invierno, mientras bordaba, se pinchó un dedo, y, al ver la sangre sobre la nieve dijo "Oh, cómo me gustaría tener una hija con los labios tan rojos como la sangre, la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello negro como el ébano"…_

-¿Qué es el ébano Ken-chan?

-Una madera muy negra…creo, no importa, el caso es que es algo negro…_su deseo se hizo realidad y tuvo a una niña con las características que ella pedía, llamándola Blancanieves…_

-Así con la piel blanca y el cabello negro, podría ser Pavito-chan.- Kenpachi sonrió macabramente ante este comentario:

-Tienes razón Yachiru, la niña era idéntica a Yumichika.

-¡Hey!- se quejó este mientras intentaba bajar a la teniente de su cabeza, donde ella ya había comenzado a hacerle unas trenzas que más bien parecían nudos- yo no soy una chica.

-Bueno, pues era un príncipe que parecía princesa-respondió el Capitán lanzándole una mirada que significaba "si te quejas voy a empalarte en la zanpakotou"-…_tristemente para el príncipe, su madre murió pronto y el rey, que era como Ikkaku…_

-¡Ja! Soy tu padre Yumichika-se burló el calvo

-Si vuelves a interrumpir voy a dejarte a cargo de Yachiru el resto de la semana- ante esta amenaza, el otro optó por seguir burlándose de su amigo en silencio- bien, como decía, _…para aliviar su soledad, el rey se casó con una mujer muy hermosa…_

-¿Tan hermosa cómo Bubis-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es ella?

-Pues la teniente del décimo, dime si no le queda bien el apodo, Ken-chan- guardándose sus opiniones para sí e ignorando la cara de felicidad de Ikkaku ante el pensamiento de ser el esposo de Matsumoto, Zaraki continuó:

-..._la reina, aprovechándose de sus encantos y del hecho de que su marido era un mandilón que la obedecía en todo _–la sonrisa de Madarame se desvaneció con esa frase –_le quitó a Blancanieves toda su ropa y lo obligó a trabajar como sirviente del castillo, ya que estaba celosa de su belleza…_

-¡Hey protesto!- exclamó Ikkaku olvidándose de la amenaza que le había hecho Kenpachi- a Matsumoto le queda mejor el papel de Blancanieves y a Yumichika el de la reina celosa.

-Ikkaku, te voy a…-comenzó el aludido antes de ser interrumpido por la pelirosa:

-Pero yo quiero a Pavito como Pluminieves y a Bubis-chan como reina, así que calla Calvito.

-Ya oíste a tu teniente…_la reina tenía un espejo mágico al que todos los días le preguntaba "Espejito, espejito, dime si soy lo más hermoso de este reino", y el espejo…_

-¿Con cara del Capi-rosa, Ken-chan?

-Sí, sí, con ese tipo…_contestaba "No hay nada que se parezca a ti en hermosura, oh mi reina". Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Pluminieves se volvía más guapo pese a que le tocaba hacer el papeleo y limpiar los inodoros del castillo- _el quinto puesto del escuadrón torció la boca en un gesto de asco, pero no dijo nada_ – hasta que un día, el espejo le contestó a la reina "Tú ya no eres lo mejor de este reino, pues Pluminieves es mejor que tú". Ella, al oír esto, montó en cólera…_

-¿Su caballo se llamaba Cólera?

-No Yachiru, significa que se enojo tanto como Ikkaku cuando le escondes su sake…_y mandó a un cazador a que se llevara a Pluminieves al bosque y que lo matara, sin embargo, al llegar al bosque, el zonzo del príncipe se separó del cazador y se perdió. Al no encontrar al plumero, el cazador decidió mentirle a la reina y decir que sí lo había matado, de todas formas, no creía que sobreviviera a las fieras del bosque. No obstante, en medio del bosque, el príncipe encontró una casita diminuta con un mini comedor con la mesa puesta para siete personas, al no encontrar a nadie, decidió comer lo que había ahí y luego, dormirse en una camita que encontró en el piso de arriba de la casa. En la noche, regresaron los habitantes de ese lugar; eran siete enanos que…_

-Ken-chan, ¿Quiénes eran los enanos?

-Pues…eran como el niño capitán del décimo, como Momocienta, Soi Fon…-vaya, aquello era difícil, para Kenpachi todo el mundo era enano gracias a que él era enorme.

-La hermana del presumido del sexto también es chaparra-comentó Yumichika con la intención de ayudar.

-¿Cuál? ¿Rukia, la novia de Renji?- preguntó Ikkaku muy interesado de pronto.

-La pretendida de Renji Ikkaku, no es lo mismo que la novia.

-Bueno, déjense de chismes ustedes, ella también era parte de los enanos, y la chica esta del trece que se la vive peleando con un barbudo..

-¿Kiyone?

-Ella, veamos van…cinco, me faltan dos…mmm, el cabeza de piña y el capitán ciego, listo. Decía que…

-Pero capitán, Renji y Toussen no son tan bajos…-protestó Yumichika

-¡Son más bajos que yo y eso basta! ¿Algún problema? ¿No?, bien…_estos siete enanos trabajaban en las minas…_

-¿De dulces?-¡Y dale con las interrupciones! Pensó Kenpachi, pero por ser Yachiru lo dejó pasar:

-…_en las minas de dulces todo el día y en la noche regresaban a su casita. Aquella vez, al ver que se habían acabado su comida, empezaron a pelearse entre ellos, hasta que se hartaron de discutir y subieron dispuestos a dormir, pero para su mala suerte, sus camas estaban ocupadas por Pluminieves. Al verlo, volvieron a discutir, las enanas decían que como era tan bello, debían dejarlo dormir ahí, pero los enanos decían que si se iba a quedar debían de cobrarle la renta. Hicieron tanto ruido que despertaron al príncipe, quien solucionó el problema ofreciendo que él haría los trabajos domésticos, en los que ya tenía práctica, a cambio de que lo ocultaran de su madrastra. Los enanos aceptaron, y así pasó el tiempo, ellos lo dejaban, se iban a trabajar y al regresar, ya su inquilino les tenía lista la cena, barrida la casa y clasificada la correspondencia…_

-Ese príncipe era más útil que tú Yumichika

-Ikkaku, si vuelves a abrir el pico vas a morir…_La reina, segura de que había desaparecido su competencia, no había vuelto a fastidiar al espejo hasta que un día de ocio, se le acercó y le preguntó quién era lo más hermoso del reino, para su sorpresa, el espejo le contestó "Oh mi reina engañada, Pluminieves sigue siendo más lindo que tú y vive oculto en la cabaña secreta de los enanos pasando el Sereitei a la izquierda"…_

-Espejo chismoso

-Shh, Yachiru…_la reina estaba muy enojada y decidió hacerle una visita a su hijastro, se disfrazó de vieja…_

-¡Nooo! Matsumoto de vieja no, ¡por favor!

-Calvito-chan, cállate y deja de moverte que te voy a limpiar el coco.

-… _y preparó una manzana con veneno de hollow que mataría al que la comiera. Una vez lista, se dirigió a la casita donde estaba Pluminieves horneando un pastel y le ofreció la manzana. Normalmente el príncipe no la hubiera aceptado, pues no era tan tonto, pero aquel día tenía mucha hambre porque estaba siguiendo una dieta para adelgazar…_

-Pavito-chan ¿Tú también haces dietas?

-Claro que no, no tengo necesidad de ellas porque me fijo en lo que como –vaya, esa sí era una sorpresa, pensó Zaraki, él habría jurado que el vanidoso de Yumichika, que ahora lucía un peinado desastroso cortesía de Yachiru, hacía dieta.

-…_Entonces aceptó la manzana que la vieja le ofrecía, al morderla, sintió que se desmayaba y cayó al suelo como un costal de papas quedándose atorado en su garganta el pedazo de manzana. Feliz por su triunfo, la reina regresó corriendo al castillo. Al caer la noche y regresar los enanos de su trabajo, vieron a Pluminieves tirado en el piso, sin vida; las enanas no querían enterrarlo de tan guapo que era, así que convencieron a sus compañeros de hacerle un ataúd de cristal para que todos lo admiraran..._

_-_¡Ah! que bella forma de morir

-Ajá sí..._ Un día, paseando por el bosque apareció…_

-¡Una princesa llamada Yachiru!

-_lo que acaba de decir esta niña…y al ver al príncipe ahí tirado no pudo resistir el impulso de…_

-¡Brincarle en la panza!

-¡Oye!

-¿No quieres acabar de leer el cuento tú Yachiru?

-No Ken-chan, tú eres el que lee las mejores historias- aduladora, pensó él, pero continuó:

-…_y al brincar sobre el príncipe, provocó que saliera disparada la manzana atascada en su garganta, con lo que Pluminieves despertó, los enanos se pusieron muy felices y dijeron que le iban a ayudar a recuperar su reino y a matar a su madrastra, la princesa dijo que, por un módico precio, ella también los ayudaría. Así que, decididos se enfrentaron al ejército que estaba a órdenes de la reina y regaron el suelo con la sangre de sus enemigos, desgarrando cuerpos…_

-Capitán, eso es imposible, eran solo ocho personas. Nueve, si contamos al Pluminieves y suponemos que sabía luchar, ¿Cómo pudieron ganarle a un ejército entero?

-Porque eran más listos y poderosos Ikkaku, y porque yo estoy leyendo la historia, ¿Alguna otra duda?-psh, vaya con las preguntas tontas.

-No, con esas respuestas…

-Fabuloso, entonces…_para celebrar el triunfo de Pluminieves se organizó un baile en dónde obligaron a la reina a bailar con los enanos, ella, al tener que agacharse tanto, se lastimó la columna y murió de eso. Pluminieves entonces se convirtió en el rey, porque su padre había muerto hace mucho, y vivió feliz…_

-¿Y no se casó, Ken-chan?

-Pues…sí, _encontró una princesa a la que no le molestara que usara sus cremas para la cara y se casó con ella, y vivió feliz por siempre…_

-¿Y la princesa Yachiru?

-…_Ella se quedó con la mina de dulces y vivó feliz el resto de sus días. Fin_.- suspiró, aquella era la última vez que contaba un cuento con Yumichika e Ikkaku, daban aún más lata que Yachiru, lo que le recordaba…-¡Ikkaku! Este mes te toca cuidar a Yachiru, la vas a llevar a dónde quiera y le compras lo que se le antoje, ¿Entendido?

-Pero ¿Por qué capitán?

-Porque interrumpiste demasiadas veces el cuento

-Pero no es justo, Yumichika también lo interrumpió…

-Sí, pero su castigo será deshacer el peinado que le hizo Yachiru…si puede- el pobre emplumado cerró los ojos al ver su imagen en un espejito que llevaba, su cabello parecía un condominio de nidos de pájaros.

-¿No se ve mejor así Pavito, Ken-chan? ¿Verdad qué soy tan buena estilista cómo tú narrador de cuentos?- Zaraki sonrió

-No hay duda de eso Yachiru, somos los mejores.

* * *

Capítulo doble!...bueno, al menos lo subí poco después del anterior. Reparto: Yumichika: Blancanieves; Ikkaku: rey; Matsumoto: reina; Shunsui: espejo; Enanos: Hitsugaya, Rukia, Kiyone, Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Renji y Toussen...sí, yo se que Hiyori habría sido un enano perfecto, pero alteraba la línea del tiempo que intento seguir ya que no habría forma de que Kenpachi y Yachiru la conocieran...según yo.

Sobra decir que me hizo muy feliz escribir esto y que fue mi terapia tras acabar la últmia tarea del semestre (uff). Agradezco la inspiración de la música de Týr (no lo han escuchado? que esperan? búsquenlo en el mágico youtube) y ahora, a flojear!

Feliz Año y Reyes y lo que quieran celebrar!


End file.
